Living a Lie
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a slash! Legolas is being abused by his lover, and refuses anyone's help, including the twins. But will Haldir be able to save him from whatever Fate has in store for the Prince? Will he see what is really happening to him?
1. Reasons

Ok, I have something very important to say about this story. Some people may not approve of it or find it offensive, as it is a slash. I understand that not many people like them, but I am just…broadening my horizons, to put it into words. I know that sounded crap as an excuse, but I don't really know what else to say. 

Also, this is very 'off-the-mark' to put it simply. I know Elves are nothing like this, and people won't like _that _either. Man, you people are fussy! ^_^ 

So, I guess that not many of you will like this. 

Oh well. Never mind. 

My friend who also has an account on ff.net read the beginning and said I should put it on. And she has been nagging me to ever since. So Lothliana, this is for you! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Living a Lie.___

_Chapter 1: Reasons._

Legolas tenderly rubbed his cast on his wrist. It had been a day since his lover had twisted it so hard it had splintered, but it still hurt. He had not gone to the healers. He knew they would ask questions, and he did not want that. No one must know about what was happening to him. He had instead, gone straight to Elrond, as he knew he would respect his privacy a bit more. 

He wished he could tell someone, anyone, but there was no one. If anyone found out about what Astalder was doing to him, both their lives would be ruined. 

It had been a century now that he had been living in Rivendell for. For that entire time, he and Astalder had been lovers. For many years, they had lived peacefully together, never arguing or fighting. But then Astalder had started drinking, and everything had gone downhill from there. 

It had just been petty arguments at first, nothing major. Then he had started drinking during the daytime, and that's when he started hitting Legolas. If he disagreed with anything Astalder said, or wouldn't sleep with him that night, he would hit him round the face, or punch his chest. Legolas knew it was the drink, and not the Astalder he used to know. But the new Astalder scared him.

He would be instructed to stay in during the day whilst Astalder did his duties for Lord Elrond, secretly drinking the whole time obviously. He would come back to their shared quarters late at night, stinking of alcohol. He would usually force Legolas to sleep with him, and hit him if he refused. He was in complete control of Legolas and he knew it. 

Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, living happily together. Legolas had always been known to be quite shy and quiet, and so no one thought any different when he wasn't around. The twins however, Elladan and Elrohir, thought different. They often asked Legolas to join them for a ride, or practise archery with them, and where once, he would always have obliged, nowadays, he always refused, saying he had other things to attend to. 

They had been concerned about Legolas even more so when they went to him, and found he had fractured his wrist. Lord Elrond had already seen to it, and it was in the cast. Legolas had made up the excuse he had fallen from his horse. They did not believe him, and pressed him for the truth. 

"I told you, I fell from my horse," he tried to assure them.

"But you are such a skilled rider Legolas. You have never once fallen from your horse," Elladan argued.  

"There's a first time for everything."

"But you are stronger than that. Just falling from your horse wouldn't make you break your wrist!" Elrohir countered. 

"We were galloping."   
"There is nowhere to really gallop in Imladris Legolas, you know that," Elladan told him. 

"Alright, not quite galloping, but we were going reasonably fast."  
The twins both raised an eyebrow. They had known the Mirkwood Prince for many years now, and knew when he was lying. "You're lying Legolas," Elrohir said softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I am not lying!" Legolas argued, standing up off the bed. "You are my best friends, why would I have any reason to lie to you?"   
"To protect someone?" Elladan suggested.  

"What are you saying?" Legolas asked accusingly. 

"We know Astalder has been drinking a lot lately…" Elladan started.

"…and we thought it might have something to do with you never coming out with us," Elrohir finished. 

"You think he's controlling me?"

"To put it simply, yes, we do," Elladan answered. 

"Well you're wrong. No one controls me. I live my own life."

"Then come out riding!" Elrohir begged. "You spend all day, every day, locked up in here. We never see you, except at mealtimes, and then you're always with him." He had a bad feeling about his former tutor, and even saying his name made him feel slightly nauseous. 

"I can't whilst I've got this cast on."   
"Fine. As soon as you are fully healed, you are coming out with us. No arguments!" Elladan said sternly, interrupting when Legolas started to protest. 

"Yes, and we will do some archery too," Elrohir agreed. "We never see you anymore Legolas. Astalder may be your lover, but we are your friends. Aren't we?"   
"Of course you are. You two are the best friends I have ever had…"  
"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," Elladan butted in. "We'll organise it once you are recovered. Now, we have to go. Get some fresh air, you're looking rather pale."

"Alright," Legolas agreed, planning to just go onto the balcony. 

The twins nodded, then left. 

"It's not right," Elladan whispered to his brother as they walked away. "Astalder is most certainly controlling his life, what he does and where he goes, and even with whom! It shouldn't be allowed."   
"All we can do is try and persuade Legolas out with us Dan. He's clearly devoted to Astalder, and you can't get in the way of love."   
"But it's not, its control. That's all Astalder wants, control, and power over Legolas. And he's getting exactly that. We're not doing enough to help him. Astalder must be stopped. Legolas didn't break his wrist falling off a horse. He hasn't been riding for days, weeks even."

"I know. What do you think caused it then?"   
"Astalder did it." 

"Oh Dan, that's going a bit too far. Surely he wouldn't hurt Legolas that much?"   
"No one knows what anyone's capable of. He could quite easily have done it I reckon." 

"Do you think we should tell Adar?" 

"Yes, I do. Something with those two isn't right, and I am not going to stand by and watch whilst my friend is hurt in this way." They turned, and headed for their fathers' study. 

****

Legolas paced restlessly around the bedroom. It was late, and there was still no sign of his lover. He knew where Astalder was. Down in the hall, drinking with his friends of course. It was the same every night. 

Every time he heard footsteps approaching, his eyes darted nervously towards the door. But they always faded away, and he would breathe a sigh of relief. He did not know why he was nervous of his lover returning. He supposed he was just frightened in case he hurt him again. 

But after every injury he caused him, Astalder would apologise profusely, saying he never meant it, and that it was just the drink. He would tell Legolas how much he loved him, and Legolas' heart would settle for the time being. 

Footsteps could again be heard, and for some reason, Legolas just knew it was Astalder. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited. 

The doorknob turned, and it opened. The stench of alcohol drifted into the room, and Astalder came swaggering in, clutching a half-empty wine bottle. 

"Ah…my love," he slurred, grinning at Legolas. The younger Elf felt a tremor pass through him. "How is your arm my love?"

"Much better thank you Astalder," Legolas replied timidly. 

Astalder swayed over to him and sat beside him on the bed. Legolas recoiled slightly at the smell of the alcohol on the older Elfs' breath. He was locked in Astalders' vice-like grip as he drank some more.

"You are…ready for me?" Astalder asked, putting the bottle down. 

"Aye, I am."

"Good."

Next thing Legolas knew, Astalder was all over him, touching and teasing his bruised body. But he did not cry out. He did not want the rest of Rivendell to hear just how much pain he was really in. 

Astalder unlaced Legolas' tunic, and when the Prince stiffened slightly, he hit his face. "Do not refuse me," he warned. 

"I am not love, you just…have rather cold hands."

"Mm, good." He pressed a bruising kiss on Legolas' lips, and Legolas had no choice but to return it. It went from there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

So, how was that for a starting chapter? I warned you it was really different, so please don't say nasty things. You could have just ignored this, but if you got this far, then I guess you read it. You could have turned away and not done so. So please don't blame me! 

Reviews would be nice please. Say whatever you want, I'm not bothered. This is my first slash, and will be my only slash. I'm just 'experimenting'. Is that a better word? Not really. Thanks anyway. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	2. Nwalmaer Tormented One

Wow, people actually _liked _this story! I was so pleased with the responses I got! I thought you wouldn't like it because it is a slash. 

Well, this chapter is quite long. A bit more history is added in, and a few…surprises, I think is the word. Please review with what you thought at the end. 

I put all my warnings in the last chapter. About…nasty Elves etc. Ok? Good. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders Dragon – Yeah, that's where I got the idea from1 Please tell me if it is _too _similar, won't you? And I'll try and change it. ^_^

bettina – Thank you! ^_^

ElvenRanger13 – Here's the next chapter for you. ^_^

kaya – I have continued for you. Hope you still like it. Thank for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – I know, he's a nasty git! I like the twins, so I had to put them in too! ^_^

Lothliana – Yes, just like you asked. Happy now? And PLEASE COME TO SCHOOL ON WEDNESDAY! Please? Oh, and er…thanks for reviewing! ^_^

horizon – Yeah ok, I admit it…I borrowed the plot line! But I thought it was a bit weird that Glorfindel would do such a thing like that. I mean, he's…Glorfindel, if that makes any sense. Are you mad with me for using the same idea? Please don't be! :(

Haldir's Heart and Soul -  Nice name by the way! I'm a sucker for Legolas/Haldir fics too! I love 'em! Glad you like the story, and hope you enjoy the rest of it. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 2: Nwalmaer. (Tormented One.)_

Legolas woke alone the next morning. He grimaced as he sat up, pain shooting from head to toe. He somehow managed to dress himself, and washed his face. 

He had a bruise on his face, and he knew the twins would not accept any new excuses. He had to stay in all day again. He went back into his room, and sat on the bed. 

He was aching all over, inside and out. Astalder had been very rough last night, not like he used to be. Legolas fingered the ring around his finger. It was silver, with a single dark ruby set in it. Astalder had given it to him long ago, when they first got together. Legolas had given him one too, also silver, but with a green leaf entwined with silver vines. 

Astalder did love him; it was just the drink that made him lose his temper with the quiet younger Elf. He was such a powerful figure in Imladris society, and Legolas felt honoured that Astalder had taken him as his lover. He loved Astalder too, and these rings bonded them. They had not said their vows yet, not had any official witnesses, but he felt bonded to the Lord. True, Astalder could be a bit forceful sometimes, but Legolas always let him continue willingly. 

//Or do I?//

Legolas shook that thought out of his head. Of course he did, otherwise they wouldn't have made love as many times as they had. He loved Astalder, and Astalder loved him, that was all that mattered.  

Legolas stood up and carefully stretched. He was stiff and sore, and desperately wanted to go outside. But people would ask about the new bruise on his face, and he couldn't risk questions. He prepared himself for another long day inside.

****

Down in the gardens, the twins formed a new plan. 

"We have to get him outside," Elladan said determinedly.

"But how?" Elrohir asked. "You've seen what he's like."

"If I have to, I will drag him out that door myself," Elladan threatened, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Astalder isn't treating him right, and we know it, so does he. So does Legolas, he's just denying it, for reasons I cannot begin to fathom."

"Calm down brother," Elrohir soothed, taking Elladans' hands in his. "Legolas is old enough to make his own decisions now."   
"But he's making all the wrong ones!" Elladan protested, pulling his hands away and standing up. "He thinks that Astalder loves him, but he doesn't! He's just using him for his own perverted pleasure. Treating Legolas this way makes him feel good, makes him feel powerful."   
"It's the drink Dan," Elrohir told him, also standing. "Everyone is beginning to notice how much Astalder has been drinking lately. And they have only seen him at night. We know otherwise, but no one else need know. We have talked to father, and you heard what he said. Just let it run its course." 

"But it's not love, its power and corruption!" Elladan argued. "I cannot just stand by and watch my best friend get hurt. I won't let it!"

"I hate it too Dan, but what can we do?" Elrohir asked desperately. "What do you propose?"

"Haldir!"

"What?"   
"Haldir! He has seen this sort of thing before, and will know exactly what to do with Legolas. Lets go and write to him." Elladan started to run back to the House, but Elrohir grabbed his arm.  

"Legolas will not go to Lothlórien Dan. As if he'll ever leave Astalder." 

"Well then Haldir will just have to come here. It's time he visited us again anyway. Come on, what have we got to lose?" 

"What have we got to gain is the question I'm asking."

"Our best friend back to normal." Elladan looked pleadingly at his brother. "Look, if you're not going to help me, I'll just go and do it anyway, you know I will. Come on, Legolas needs our help, and Haldir will be more than willing to help when we explain what we need him for."

"Alright. But we can't put that Legolas is being abused in the letter. Anyone could get hold of it."

"We'll word it carefully. Come on." They ran up to the House and got to work. 

****

"Melamin…saes…that hurts!" Legolas' eyes were watering as the Lord continued to push himself into the smaller Elf. 

"Saes melamin!" Legolas cried out, gripping the bed covers. 

But Astalder did not stop. He had done this before, and he was in no pain, so therefore, it did not matter to him. 

Eventually, he came, and exited Legolas' trembling body. The Elf Prince collapsed onto the bed, sobbing, his insides hammering. Never before had Astalder been this rough. True, he had not always been lubricated enough to necessarily make love to Legolas, but it had never hurt this much. 

Legolas felt Astalder move away off the bed. He stayed lying facedown, not able to look at his lover. Above him, Astalder sneered as he replaced his leggings. 

"That will teach you for refusing me in future," he warned. He sat on the edge of the bed, and gently brushed his fingers through the silken locks. Under his touch, Legolas shuddered. For this, he got slap round the back of the head. 

"Do not reject my touch melamin. You are mine, and I can treat you as I please." 

"Sorry…melamin…it was just a…reflex action," Legolas pleaded, turning over and gazing up at the Lord. Tears still streamed down his cheeks, but he managed a weak smile, even though he found it almost impossible to move. 

Astalder smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." He leant down and kissed Legolas passionately upon his already bruised lips. He pushed his tongue forward, and Legolas had no choice but to accept it. 

Astalder chased Legolas' tongue round his mouth in a wild duel, making the bruising upon his lips even worse. He drew away, and cupped Legolas' cheek in his hand briefly, then swept out of their room, leaving the Prince to tend for himself. 

For about ten minutes, Legolas just lay there, unable to move. Gradually, he lifted himself up into a sitting position against the pillows. Tears of pain still fell from his eyes as he slowly swung one leg off the bed, followed by the other. He looked around the room. 

His tunic lay in the middle of the room in shreds after Astalder had ripped it from his body. Half of his leggings he still wore, the other, he could not see. His boots lay discarded by the door where he had left them earlier, and they were the only part of his outfit that had remained unscathed. There were droplets of blood upon the bed-sheets where Legolas had been laying. He made a mental note to change them before Astalder returned. 

He made his way slowly through to the bathroom, pausing when spasms of pain shot through his body like daggers. He sat on the edge of the tub, and removed the shredded remains of his leggings. He wrapped a large towel round himself, and proceeded to fill the large wooden tub with warm water. 

He sighed blissfully as he sank gently down into the steaming water. The warmth relaxed his extremely tense muscles, and with the softest cloth he could find, he gently washed himself, wincing when he brushed over a particularly bruised area. 

Half an hour later, he was re-dressed, and removing the bloodstained sheets. He covered the bed with clean ones from the linen closet, and dumped the dirty in the tub, which he had refilled with clean, hot water. He would leave them to soak overnight. 

Once he had tidied up the room, and was feeling better, he wandered out onto the balcony. It was early evening, and the sun had just set over the mountains. It was a beautiful sight, but Legolas' heart was aching. 

He wished his lover were back to normal. He wanted the old Astalder back, not the new one. He was scary, even without the drink. When he had had lots, he was much worse. Legolas shuddered as he remembered the various beatings he had been through. The sound of Astalder removing his belt passed through his mind, and his hand sub-consciously went to his back. Even though the material, he could feel the welts going in a diagonal line across it. 

Astalder had been drinking slyly all day long, and it had been spirits. The worst thing possible…for Legolas anyway. The spirits were the most effective upon Astalder, and the more he drank, the more violent he became. He would find reasons to be angry at absolutely anything, and would take it all out on Legolas. His frail body would not be able to stand the torment much longer. 

//Adar…//

A whispering thought of his father entered his mind, and Legolas lowered his head in shame. He had not written to his family for many years, and they would think he had deserted them. His mother had gone over the Sea long ago, and Thranduil had been left with four children, two boys, and two girls. The eldest was a girl, Neldor, and Legolas had always both adored and looked up to her. He was next in line, followed by his brother, Thoron. Last of all came Filigon, the youngest daughter, and Legolas had always cared for her. Even though there was at least a two hundred-year gap between them, Filigon was the one he had been closest to. 

And now he had abandoned her. What would his Aenil think of him now? Allowing himself to be beaten and literally raped night after night by one of the greatest Elf-Lords that had ever lived? 

She would be ashamed of him. Thinking of her brought tears to his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could be with her again, to hold her tiny body in his arms. Though he suspected she would no longer be as small as she was when he left. She would have grown much in the past century, and would soon be catching up with her older siblings. 

Unable to bear the memories, he retreated into his room, and sat on the bed. He gasped as pain shot through his body, and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself crying out. 

He tasted the copper tang of blood, and wiped it away with his sleeve. He had done it before. The pain had been so much, he had almost screamed, and to prevent that, he had bitten his lip, and drawn blood as he had bitten it so hard. 

A knock at the door startled him. He tried to stand, but the pain stopped him. 

"Come in," he finally said in defeat. 

Elrohir popped his head round the door. "Hello Legolas. Fancy an evening ride?" Legolas was sat in a shadow, and he could not see any of the new bruises. For this, Legolas was thankful.

"Can't, I'm still wearing this." He held up his arm with the cast. 

"Yes, but I've got an idea." He came right in, and shut the door. "Ride with me. Sit in front, and I'll hold onto you. I promise I won't let you fall." He grinned. 

Legolas looked at the floor. "I can't El. I don't…feel that good today." 

Elrohir frowned and went and sat beside his friend. He gasped at the now purple bruising on Legolas' cheek. "Sweet Eru Legolas, what has happened?" 

"Nothing," Legolas assured him, standing up. 

But straight away, he doubled over in pain, crying out. Elrohir rushed forward and caught him before he hit the floor. 

"Legolas! Legolas, tell me what happened! Legolas!" But the Mirkwood Prince was out cold. 

Elrohir gently scooped him up into his arms, and headed for his fathers' study. 

"You bastard Astalder," he whispered as he hurried along the corridor, ignoring the looks of passers-by. "You are seriously going to pay for this." 

"Adar!" He burst into Elronds' office, taking the risk of anyone being in there with him. 

But he was alone. Elrond stood up, first anger, then shock passing across his face. 

"Elrohir, you do not…Legolas?" He dashed to his sons' side. "What in Middle-Earth has happened to him?" 

"I don't know. Can we just get him to someplace safe. As far away from his quarters as possible." Elrond nodded. "Come, we'll take him to my room." 

Elrond led his son through his study, into his own private sleeping quarters. Elrohir gently laid him down on the bed, and watched anxiously as Elrond examined Legolas. 

"This bruising…it is not accidental. This bruise here." He pointed at the large one on Legolas' cheek. "It is at least two days old." 

"I've got to find Dan," Elrohir said. He rushed out to find his twin. 

"Oh Legolas, "Elrond said softly, his heart going out to the frail Prince beside him. "What have you gotten yourself into?" 

The twins were soon back, and the anger on Elladans' face was clear.  

"I'm going to kill him," he threatened, pacing round the room, watching his father check Legolas' injuries. 

"Peace Elladan, you are not helping," Elrond scolded him. 

"Adar, can you blame me?" 

"No," Elrond agreed, rising to his feet. "He is wounded internally. I cannot proceed any further without his permission." 

"Adar!" both the twins yelled in unison. "He is really sick Adar. You have to carry on," Elrohir pleaded as Elrond washed his hands. 

"I cannot examine anyone internally without their permission. Sorry, but that's the law." 

"But… what if he's bleeding…" Elladan started, but stopped as a feeble moan escaped Legolas' lips. 

The three Elves rushed to his side. He opened his eyes a fraction, and the first person he saw was Elrond. 

"My Lord…" he whispered. 

"Yes Legolas, it is I," he said firmly, motioning for the other two to distance themselves from the bed. They did as they were told.    

"Where am I?" was his first groggy question. 

"You are in a room of healing Legolas. You are badly wounded. I have to examine you. Is that all right with you?" 

"What do you mean examine me? I'm fine." 

"Legolas, we no longer believe you. Please, you are injured inside. I have to check you." The twins silently left the room. 

Legolas' eyes widened as he realised what the Elf-Lord meant. "Why am I here?" he asked. 

"Like I already said, you are very badly hurt. Are you going to allow me to examine you." 

"What…down there?" 

"Yes, down there." Legolas swallowed nervously, but he knew he could trust Elrond. 

"I will not judge you," he promised, seeing the look of panic upon the younger Elfs' face. 

Legolas nodded, and obediently rolled onto his side. 

He flinched as he felt Elrond remove his leggings. The Lord just slit them off with a knife, to prevent Legolas extra embarrassment. He moisturised his fingers, and gently examined Legolas inside. 

Every time Elrond slipped a finger inside of him, Legolas winced in pain. He was extremely bruised inside, and if he was touched, pain shot all through his body. 

After a couple of minutes, and a thorough examination, Elrond removed his fingers, and washed them. He covered Legolas with a sheet. He remained lying on his side, as it was more comfortable. 

"Well?" he asked Elrond as he sat beside him. 

"You are severely bruised inside Legolas. There are also several open wounds, which are, or have been, bleeding. What is going on? Who has done this to you Legolas?"

Legolas sighed. "It's the drink Lord Elrond," he began. He had to make sure Elrond knew that. It wasn't the normal Astalder. It was the drink.   

"Astalder," Elrond interrupted, already guessing the full story. "Legolas, you cannot allow this to continue." He leant forward on his knees, staring Legolas straight in the eye. "He is not allowed to treat you this way." 

"My Lord, he loves me," Legolas implored. "He does, I know it. It's just the alcohol."   

"Legolas, whilst you are staying in Imladris, you are under my supervision. I cannot allow this to continue. If you don't speak to Astalder, than I shall deal with him myself." 

"No my Lord!" Legolas begged, raising himself on his elbow. Elrond immediately pushed him back down. "He will get better, and I'll help him."  

"How can you in this state?" Elrond asked, sitting back. "Look at yourself Legolas. You're a mess. Sorry to be so abrupt, but its true. You're covered, head to toe in bruises and cuts. You're injured inside for pities sake. He has literally raped you!" 

"No!" Legolas yelled in argument. "He would never, ever take me by force!" 

"Well explain your internal injuries to me," Elrond pressed, folding his arms across his chest. "Legolas, if you two make love, which I know you do, as you are lovers, your passage would not be as damaged as that, if you were doing it properly. He has been entering you when he has been too hard for your body to take. It must be painful." 

"Yes, but I can endure it. When he's drunk, he doesn't realise." 

"Then you should not allow him to take you so!" Elrond contended. "Legolas, if he has been taking you when he has been too hard, it is rape." 

"Not if I allow him to do it." 

"But why do you? If it hurts you?" 

"Because…" Legolas whispered, tears welling up. "Because I love him." 

Elrond looked at the floor. He hated doing this so harshly, but the Prince had to be told. He leant forward and wiped the tears away. "He is not worthy of your love Legolas," he said softly. 

"What do you know?" Legolas asked bitterly. 

"I have been in love many times Legolas. I know, I understand." He slipped forward and sat beside him on the bed. He lifted Legolas' head into his lap, and stroked the fair hair. "Legolas, you have to understand. What you and Astalder have… is no longer love. He is controlling you, using you for his own pleasure. It is sad that such a tremendous person has gone downhill so rapidly due to alcohol, but I am afraid he does not love you the way he used to. He only stays with you, so he can control you. It makes him feel good, makes him feel powerful." 

Legolas stifled his sob. He knew what Elrond was saying was true, but he did not want to believe it. 

"I am so sorry Legolas," Elrond whispered, stroking his back. The Mirkwood Prince was like a third son to him, and he treated him so. If only his real father could see him now… what he would think of him. 

Legolas suddenly burst into tears, gripping the fabric of Elronds robes. Every memory washed over him, the good, and the bad. The times when he and Astalder had first met, how it had been love at first sight. They had danced together, and their first night alone had been heavenly bliss.  

Then Astalder had given him the ring, and Legolas had given his in return. That's when he'd lost contact with his family. Astalder started drinking, and cut off his letters home. He had grown fiercer and more brutal with his young lover. Legolas had lost count of the amount of times he had been beaten, but the number seemed endless. 

Once upon a time, Astalders' touch was like silk against his skin. Now, it reminded him of barbed wire or knives, cutting into him, destroying him bit by bit, day by day. His kisses were no longer passionate; they were bruising and rough. He wasn't gentle, he was vigorous and painful. 

But here, in Elronds' grasp, he finally felt safe. He knew Astalder could not hurt him here, and he slowly relaxed. 

"Diolla lle," he whispered as the sobbing ceased. 

"Legolas, I am always here for you, you know that," Elrond assured him, holding him slightly tighter, but not so much as to hurt the Elf. "You are like a son to me, and I treat you as one. If you ever need someone to just talk to, I am here for you." 

"I know Lord Elrond," Legolas answered, looking up at him. "I'm so sorry."   

"You have nothing to be sorry for Legolas," Elrond chided him. "Absolutely nothing at all. Now, what do you want me to do about Astalder?" 

"Nothing." 

Elronds' jaw nearly hit the floor. "Legolas, after everything I have just said, you are going to let him get away with this?" 

"I am not staying with him, if that's what you're thinking," Legolas replied. "I just don't want him hurt. It isn't his fault entirely. It's the drink." 

"Legolas, if he is not strong enough to withstand the temptation of drinking to get you into bed, then he is weak. If he chooses drink over you, what does that make him, hmm? Please Legolas, you must do something. Maybe, by prosecuting him, it will help him. It could make him see the error of his ways." 

"No," Legolas replied softly, moving his head out of Elronds' lap. "Do not do anything, please my Lord. Not yet. Wait till his reaction at my leaving him." He smiled knowingly at the Lord. Maybe, if Legolas left him, he would change. Then, over time, they could get back together. It could work, he knew it could. 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. He stood up. "Very well. If that is your decision, I shall do absolutely nothing." He left the room, quietly shutting the door. 

* Aenil - angel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

See what I mean? Surprises…kinda. 

So, please review with your thoughts, and chapter 3 will be up very, very soon. Cheers! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	3. Arrivals and Dilemmas

Wow, I got _loads _of reviews! I'm so excited! Heehee. 

Thank you thank you thank you! I feel so happy and hyper!

But I shouldn't cos this chapter isn't. Read on, and you'll see what I mean. 

A lot of you asked when Haldir was going to turn up. Your answer lies ahead of you. 

Enjoy…

_~Lainfaer~ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elerrina – Were you talking about Astalder not changing? I seriously doubt that he will, and Legolas is just being too blind to see it! Poor Leggy! :( I liked the thought of Elrond acting as a second father; I got it from RotK when he's comforting Arwen. It looked kinda sweet! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

TheSilentSenshi – I know he is! He's a very nasty git. Hal will show up soon, I promise! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

MoroTheWolfGod – Cool name! Here's the next chapter, as you requested! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

kaya – Times are very bad for him aren't they? Big word that, psychology! Here's the next bit, as you asked. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

horizon – No, no hard feelings. I will be as original as I can, I promise. As long as you keep reviewing? Yeah? ^_^

Thanks for reviewing again. ^_^

Lothliana – You did come to school! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 

Anyway, back to the reply….

Thank you for reviewing, and please do so again! ^_^ 

Haldir's Heart Soul - I still love your name! I'm sorry to hear about your sister. No, being drunk does not give anyone the excuse to abuse their lover like that. I hope everything goes ok with your sister. I'm sure it will all be sorted soon. 

Thank you for reviewing. ^_^

I love your name!

Angel From Hell – Haldir will be here soon, don't worry. I love your name too! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

laegoleaf – That is exactly what I thought! Thank you for reviewing. ^_^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 3: Arrivals and Dilemmas. _

"What?!" 

"Elladan please, calm down. It is his decision. I am not permitted to do anything unless he says so."  

"Has that Prince completely lost his mind? After everything Astalder has done to him, he is just going to walk away without even doing anything to that…that…" 

"Mind your language Elladan Peredhil," Elrond warned. Elladan scuffed the floor with his foot. They were in Elronds' study, and he had just told his sons what Legolas had said. 

"Adar, you must do something," Elrohir pleaded, pushing ahead of his twin. "We cannot just stand by and watch Legolas get hurt again." 

"He is leaving Astalder, but I fear that the separation will not last long," Elrond told them, sinking into his chair. 

"Well, that's a start," Elrohir said, turning back to Elladan. 

But the elder twin just scowled. "I still think this is immoral. Legolas is being beaten Adar. Beaten, and _raped_."   

"Not quite," Elrond answered. "True, Astalder has not always been gentle with the Prince, but he has not legitimately been raped. I cannot put that charge against Astalder." 

"But you examined Legolas, you saw the damage that beast has done to him!" Elladan protested. "Adar, he may not have raped Legolas in that sense, but he is slowly losing his mind." 

"Elladan!" the other two exclaimed in unison.  

"Well its true. Once upon a time, if anyone even tried this sort of thing on Legolas, they'd hit the floor with a black eye, rather similar to the one Legolas is suffering from at this very moment. But now, he is just letting it happen to him. He is just allowing Astalder to be brutally using him. I am not accepting it!" He slammed his fist down on his fathers' desk. "If you two are just going to sit by and watch whilst Legolas succumbs to whatever fate this will lead to, I am not going to be a part of it." He turned on his heel, and marched out of the study. 

"Let him go," Elrond told Elrohir softly when he started to follow. "He needs time alone to cool off." 

"No, because goodness knows what else he will do. I have to follow him Adar." Before Elrond could argue, Elrohir ran after his brother. 

He checked all the usual spots. Their corner of the library, the kitchens, Elladans' room, and his own. His search eventually led him outside. He headed for their willow tree, down by the river. 

Sure enough, Elladan was sat underneath, hugging his knees to his chest. Elrohir sighed, and went and sat beside him. Elladan did not even register his presence. 

"Dan, if Legolas refuses our help, there is nothing we can do," he said softly, placing a hand over one of Elladans'. "I know it's hard, but I'm going through this as well. Look, Haldir will be here soon, and hopefully, he can knock some sense into that blonde brain of his." Elladan couldn't suppress his smile. 

"I know you're right El, but I hate seeing my friends get hurt in this way. We know Astalder is doing these things to Legolas, but we cannot do anything about it without that bloody Princes' permission. Why is he being so stubborn? It's only going to get worse for him." 

"You heard what Adar said, he's leaving Astalder. That will help. He'll probably go back home and…" 

"No, I know Legolas. I know how his mind works. He thinks, that if he leaves Astalder, he will see just what he has done to Legolas. Then, he'll come grovelling back, and Legolas will accept him like nothing ever happened. But then it'll start all over again. Legolas will once again, be beaten and raped. Yes, it is rape," he argued when Elrohir opened his mouth to protest. "Literally. It is forced sex, which in my opinion, is rape." 

"Why do you think Legolas has never said anything? Why does he protect Astalder by making up all these excuses about falling from his horse and stuff?" Elrohir asked. 

"He says he loves Astalder. Love is a powerful thing El. It can destroy someone's right mind, corrupt him or her to become obsessed with their lover. Haldir will explain it properly. It may be a wonderful feeling, but if it goes down the road that Legolas' and Astalders' has, it can become dangerous. Legolas has fallen to the fate of love, and is blind to everything else around him. I think that only Haldir can help him now, and if not him…then he is lost."  

"You mean…he'll be so infatuated with Astalder, he'll forget about everything?" Elrohir asked, fear showing clearly in his eyes. 

"Yes. He'll forget all about his family, and you know how close he used to be to Filigon. His life will be miserable, but he will be unable to control it. Astalder will be doing all of that. Legolas will be his puppet, his slave to his every will. Anything that Astalder commands, Legolas will scurry to do it." 

"I don't want that to happen Dan," Elrohir whispered fearfully, cuddling up to his brother. 

"Then we mustn't let it," Elladan answered determinedly. "Hopefully, Haldir will arrive in the next couple of days, and he'll sort Legolas out." 

"We must make sure that Astalder goes nowhere near Legolas in the meantime," Elrohir agreed. "If Legolas sees him, and Astalder acts like the proper lover he is meant to be, all our hard work will go down the drain." 

"Does Adar know Haldir is actually coming yet?" Elladan asked as they headed to see Legolas.   

"No, and I don't know what his response will be when he arrives. I told Haldir to use the excuse of bringing a message or gift to Adar or us. He might get a bit suspicious of that though." 

"Unless he doesn't know," Elladan said softly, stopping in his tracks. Elrohir looked back at him. "How are we going to keep Haldir hidden from Adar, the Lord of Imladris Dan? Adar knows everything that happens in his realm. It is an impossible task. Haldir is cleaver and cunning. He will know what to say, and when to say it, don't worry." 

"I hope you're right," Elladan replied as they entered the House.  

****

"Mae govannen Haldir o Lorien," Elrohir said gracefully, bowing. 

Haldir bowed in return. "Hannon lle." 

"Ok, drop the formality," Elladan pressed. The other two looked at him, small grins upon their faces. 

"Can we just get down to business?" 

"Alright dear brother, calm down," Elrohir laughed.

They led Haldir up to Elrond. He gave the Lord a message that was literally made up, then they took him to see Legolas. 

"Haldir, it is getting really serious," Elrohir whispered as they made their way towards Legolas' new chamber. "He refuses to say anything against Astalder, and will not allow us to do anything to him." 

"You cannot force him," Haldir stated. "It is completely his decision to prosecute against Astalder. If he does not wish to, then I am afraid there is absolutely nothing you can do." 

"But he is our best friend, and we hate seeing him get hurt like this." 

"I understand that Elrohir. Just let me talk to him, and I'll see what I can do." 

"Have you ever met him before?" Elladan asked. 

Haldir shook his head. "The beauty of Thranduils' children is widely known in Lothlórien. Only Thranduil have we met, and that was briefly. I was messenger, along with my brother, Orophin, from Lady Galadriel, and we stayed only a day or so. We did not meet the rest of the family. The youngest was not even born I believe." 

"Just be gentle with him. He gets tired easily." 

"Elladan, please stop worrying, I know what I am doing. Just make sure nobody disturbs us." 

"Don't worry, no one else knows the real reason for your being here," Elrohir assured him as they reached the Princes' door. 

"Good." 

Elladan knocked softly on the door. "Legolas? Legolas, are you there? It's Dan and me. We've got…a friend who wants to talk to you. Can we come in?" 

There was no answer. Elladan frowned. "He never leaves his room. Legolas?" He knocked again, louder. 

Still no response. The twins began to worry. "What if he's passed out again Dan?" Elrohir asked. 

Elladan responded to that by opening the door. Immediately, the stench of alcohol hit him, mixed with the unmistakable smell of sex lingering on the air. 

The three entered the room, looking frantically around. The sheets on the bed were rumpled and had droplets of blood. Blood was also on the floor, and Legolas' clothes were scattered across the room, ripped, and torn. They too, were coated in blood. 

"No!" Elrohir cried, searching around. "Legolas! Legolas!" 

They searched everywhere, and then Haldir hurried into the private bathroom. The sight before him was despicable, and sickened him to the core. 

Legolas lay in a foetal position in the tub that was his bath, naked and shivering. He was dripping with sweat and blood, his hair clinging to his face in clumps. That too, was drenched in blood and sweat. His fair skin was covered in welts and bruises, all purple, black, and red. Haldir called to the other two, and they came in. 

"Oh Gods no," Elladan breathed, kneeling beside Legolas' seemingly unconscious form. "Please no." He went to touch Legolas' bare shoulder, but Haldir stopped him. 

"No, don't. He won't like it. Get help, quickly. Fetch your father." They ran off, leaving Haldir to deal with the once-again ravaged Prince. 

"Legolas," he whispered, kneeling down. "Legolas, lasto-na nin. Im baur lecin na edro-líncín hends. Saes? (Legolas, listen to me. I need you to open your eyes. Please?)"  

Legolas stirred slightly, so Haldir repeated his words. "Saes Legolas, tulo-ata na nin. (Please Legolas, come back to me.)" 

Legolas' eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at the Elf beside him. But his gaze seemed distant, as if he was staring straight through Haldir to the ceiling beyond. He didn't seem to register Haldirs' presence. 

Haldir grabbed a nearby towel, and lay it gently over the shivering body. At this soft touch, Legolas' eyes darted up to meet Haldirs'. Haldir smiled warmly, tucking the edges around the slim frame. "There, that's better, isn't it?" 

A hint of a smile played upon the Princes' lips, and there was a flash of recognition in his once sparkling eyes. He opened his mouth as if trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come. 

"Shh Legolas, do not speak now. Try and save your energy. We're going to look after you, ok?" 

Legolas just blinked, but Haldir took that as a good sign. He had seen this kind of thing before, a ravaged Elf, but never this bad. Never before had he seen such a beautiful creature in such a terrible state. The rumours were clearly true, about Thranduils' children. Their beauty was unmatched. 

The twins were soon back with Lord Elrond. Haldir made way for the Elf-Lord, but he never broke eye contact with Legolas. The Elf-Prince kept his gaze fixed firmly upon the Marchwarden, as if he was some form of comfort. Haldir smiled again, then moved aside as Lord Elrond gently picked the Prince up. 

Legolas whimpered in pain, biting his lip to stop the scream threatening to break loose. He had never felt pain such as this before, and it was killing him. He felt safe in Elronds' arms; he knew Lord Elrond well, but he was still in excruciating pain. 

The Lord of Rivendell bore Legolas away to his room again, through secret ways so no one would see. The passages taken were ones used in times of need for the family to escape through if the borders of Rivendell were ever taken by the force of the enemy. They were rarely used. Now, they guarded a burden of great worth. 

The twins and Haldir remained outside whilst Elrond tended to Legolas' wounds. They were much more severe than last time, and would take a longer time to heal. 

"I'm going to kill him," Elladan threatened, pacing outside the door, biting his knuckle in frustration. "This time, I am seriously going to kill him." 

"Dan, please calm down. This is helping no one, especially Legolas. Just wait and see what Adar says. We don't even know where Astalder is." 

"Then I'll go and look for him, then I will kill him." 

"Elladan control yourself. Killing Astalder isn't going to help anybody, especially yourself. Think about the consequences. You could be banished from your own Kingdom!" Haldir cautioned. 

Elladan stopped pacing and looked at his old friend. "But can't you two feel it?" 

"The anger you mean?" Haldir asked. "The guilt, the madness, and distress? Yes, we can feel it. We can feel every emotion you are suffering, but you are just showing it. Just try and calm, down. Stop pacing for one thing, and try and relax. I know it seems impossible," he countered as Elladans' jaw hit the floor, "but just trust me." 

Elladan sighed, and his shoulders sagged. In that moment, weariness, and fatigue over came him, and he leant against his twin, Elrohir slipping an arm round his shoulders. 

The three waited in silence, and when the door finally opened, they all stood up straight, waiting for news. 

Elrond stepped out, his face creased with lines of worry. "I fear we may be too late," he told them sorrowfully. "Legolas is so badly hurt this time. Not only outside, but also inside. Much, much worse than last time. It is plainly clear he has been taken by force, exceedingly roughly. His body was still weak from the last assault, and had not fully recovered. This attack has opened up old wounds, physically and mentally. He hardly recognises me. He knows my name, but that is about all. He keeps asking for you two. He is sleeping now, induced by a sleeping draught. You may go in, but must stay very quiet. And if possible, do not touch him. He is severely bruised, and any unwanted contact could worsen the psychological damage already sustained. Any changes, fetch me immediately. I shall be in my study." 

They nodded, and he led them in.  

The room was dimly lit, the curtains pulled across the large windows. Candles flickered in faraway corners, and healers wandered around silently, putting away their medicines and other equipment. 

Legolas was laid on the bed, blue eyes shut. His chest rose and fell steadily, and they took this as a reasonably good sign. The healers and Lord Elrond left, quietly shutting the door behind them. 

They gazed at the sleeping Prince for a while, Haldir and Elladan on one side of the large bed, Elrohir on the other. No one spoke. The room was completely silent. Even the singing of the birds outside seemed to disturb the peace slightly. 

"Well?" Elladan finally said after a few minutes of silence. "What are you going to do now Haldir?" 

"I have never seen it this bad," he admitted. "But I will try my best. I'll just talk to him. Persuade him that Astalder is not his lover any more, that he is not worthy of Legolas' love. Give me time, and make sure Astalder stays away from him, and it should work. I can't make any promises though." 

The twins nodded. They knew they were asking a lot of the Marchwarden, but all they wanted was their best friend back. They all sat in silence again, waiting for the Prince to re-awaken. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

See, sad chapter. And Hally's here! (My personal nickname for him.) 

*The real Haldir glares at me* (I don't think he likes it.) 

*Gulps and legs it* (Come on, he has a bow and arrows!) 

Next chapter coming soon! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	4. Sorry

Ok, very short chapter coming up! 

If you're confused, these are Legolas' thoughts as he's lying in the healing ward. I have had someone check this over, and she said it was quite touching. See if you agree, and tell me in a review. ^_^

Talking about reviews – WOW! I got absolutely _loads!!!_ The replies took up a whole page! Thank you very much all you lovely lovely people! Cookies for you all! ^_^

Now on with the chapter. 

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MoroTheWolfGod – Was I quick enough? Hope so! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

laegoleaf – Yay, he's arrived! SuperHal! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Angel From Hell – Nope, I feel exactly the same! *drool* He's scrumptious! They both are! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

nilraen – Everyone's saying that! Poor Legolas. Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Kept-Secret – He may be; he might not be! Keep reading and you'll find out! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Legolas4Me – Very cool name! Thranduil may come into it, and if he does, I promise you he WILL NOT be a child abuser. That's just too cruel for everyone's favourite Prince! I completely agree, Haldir is a total sweetheart! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Haldir's Heart and Soul – He has to be calm doesn't he? I mean, he's got a ravaged Elf on his hands. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

SEP – He does deserve to die, but the Elves don't _really _want another kin-slaying on their hands. But I agree, he does deserve to die the filthy, dirty, bloody….

You get my point? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Starlit Hope – Go them definitely! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

TheSilentSenshi – I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I want Legolas too, but Haldir won't let me. *backs off a bit as Haldir glares, Legolas hiding behind him* 

Thanks for reviewing anyway! ^_^

Cheysuli – YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WRITTEN KEEP BREATHING!!!!!!! 

I LOVE THAT STORY!!!!!

I SAW IT ON LIBRARY OF MORIA!!1

Anyway… *regains dignity* 

Thank you very very very very very very very much for reviewing! You know, you're a bit of a legend! Ooh!!!! ^_^

Elerrina – Of course they should. He's such an evil bugger! SuperHal (as I call him) to the rescue! Yay!!! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 4: Sorry. _

_(Legolas' P.O.V.)_

I can't believe he did it again. 

I thought he had changed.

I thought he wanted me back. 

I thought he loved me. 

He said he'd look after me. 

He said he would care.

He said he would never do it again. 

He promised. 

What do I do now?

What do I say to people? 

What is going to happen to me? 

What will happen to him when the twins find out?

Where will I go from here? 

Where am I going to stay now? 

Where will Astalder go? 

Where has my heart gone? 

Why did I ever fall in love with him? 

Why didn't I tell anyone?

Why did he continually take me by force? 

Why didn't he ever realise? 

Did he know how much pain I was in? 

Did he know how much I suffered just for him? 

Did Adar believe I had deserted him? 

Did everyone think I was stupid? 

Was I stupid? 

I loved him. 

And I believed he loved me in return. 

I was blind to all else that mattered. 

I played the fool. 

Deaf, dumb, and blind. 

Deaf to peoples' protests,

Dumb against Astalder, 

Blind to what he was really using me for. 

I was stupid. 

Or is stupid the right word? 

True, I was a lovesick idiot. 

That part was obvious. 

Just a young Elf…in love.

They say you can't help who you fall in love with. 

How right they were. 

Whoever they were. 

I believe that now. 

I am no longer deaf, 

Nor dumb nor blind. 

I will listen to people, speak out for my rights. 

See people for what they really are. 

I will come home Adar. 

Once all this is over. 

I promise I will. 

You are the one I truly love. 

I'm sorry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Aww, bless him! Do you agree with our dear little Leggy? I do! 

Please review, and the more reviews I get, the quicker I will update. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

*NEWS-FLASH!!!!*

*Go read Sunni07's stories. They are good, and I have promised to send her a few readers. Please go along, and chapter 5 will be up much quicker if you do. Thank you!!! ^_^ *


	5. Watching and Waiting

Here's the next chapter for you, ASAP as promised! You seemed to like the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one just as much. 

By the way, after this chapter, there are only 2 left! I know, it is very short. But…there is a sequel! I just haven't got a name for it yet! ^_^ 

Thanks you for all my lovely reviews, and replies are below. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kept-Secret – Definitely! Did I update soon enough? Hope so! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  

SEP – You like rum? SO DO I!!! I also lurve getting hyper. Can I get hyper with you? *pulls out bottle of coke* Yep, it's the Coke that gets me most! Heehee….

Two of my stories? Cool. ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. I hope I posted this chapter quick enough. ^_^

seeing-spots- I love your name! Heehee, it's great! I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^  

Starlit Hope- I know, *sniff, sniff* poor Leggy! Everyone seems to call him that. It suits him, don't you think? ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

The Marauders Dragon – Depression? Uh oh….my readers are passing out on me *makes a quick getaway* 

Just kiddin! 

_I _inspired _you?! _Wow, I'm an inspirer, (if that is even a word!)  I'll tell Astalder to watch out for you. It seems many of my female readers are after him. Hmm…

Yeah, I got Cheysuli's review! I was literally dancing! Heehee. I'm glad you like my story, and thank you very much for reviewing. Do so again please! ^_^ 

TheSilentSenshi – The twins wanted Haldir because he has seen a raped Elf before. More of that will be in the sequel to this story. In time, (hopefully) I will be able to answer all your questions. Haldir's just going to try and make our dear Leggy see sense. After all, he does love Astalder. Well, not any more…

Thank you very much for reviewing. You always give me nice ones!  ^_^ 

Legolas4me – Wonderful? COOL! I couldn't make Thranduil anything but nice. Anyone who is related to Leggy has top be nice, surely? Else, where would he have got his innocence and sweetness from? ^_^ 

Thank you very much for reviewing. ^_^

Elerrina – Yeah, SuperHal. Like it? Heehee…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Cheysuli – *fans Cheysuli's face, trying to wake her up after she passed out*   

Yay, you again! *dances* 

*composes self* 

Anyway…

Yes, of course you are a legend! I have been told to tell you from 'The Marauders Dragon' to update, because (in her words) 'his/her story kicks butt'. Ok? Good. I totally agree by the way. Keep Breathing that is. ^_^

I tried to make all the lines touch peoples' hearts, ya know? I ended up getting a bit _too _deep, and had to change it a bit! But I think the end result was ok. 

You can wake up now. I hope you didn't hit your head when you passed out from shock! ^_^ *fans again* 

Thanks again for reviewing! ^_^

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Keep your fingers crossed, cos its gonna be a rough ride for our littlwe Leggy. But, I'm sure with friends like his, he'll make it. Maybe…

Teehee…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 5: Watching and Waiting. _

The twins and Haldir decided to take it in turns to watch over Legolas. Haldir was tired from his journey, and so rested first, as did Elrohir. Elladan wanted to stay with Legolas first. 

When the other two left, he sat back in silence for a while, pondering what he should say to the Prince when he did wake up. Would he shout at him, for believing Astalder really did love him? Would he comfort him, because he would certainly need comfort? Or would he let Legolas cry on his shoulder, and give him advice on what to do about everything. 

He couldn't shout at his best friend, no matter how unwisely he had acted. He would comfort him, and be a shoulder to cry on. Legolas would need one, after his ordeal. He would be weak again, alone and frightened. He would have to re-live the entire thing for Lord Elrond, then decide whether or not to place charges against his lover.  

//Soon-to-be former-lover.// 

Elladan grinned at this thought. Yes, Astalder had brought it upon himself. He would lose Legolas' love completely now. Legolas was no longer under his control. He would be in charge of his own life again, once he was back on his feet. Elladan would help him, as would everyone else. The true Astalder would be brought to light, and the population of Rivendell would surely turn against him. After all, nobody wanted a rapist in their midst. 

Legolas stirred in his sleep, and Elladans' eyes darted to look at him. But he looked no different than five minutes ago. Elladan sighed. Astalder was definitely going to pay this time, no matter what it took to get Legolas to press charges. 

Two hours later, Elrohir arrived to take watch over their friend. No words passed between the brothers, just a curt nod of the head, and Elladan left the room, Elrohir sitting in his seat beside the bed.  

Haldir relieved him two hours later, and this continued throughout the course of the following two days. Still, Legolas did not wake up. They began to worry. Surely he should not be sleeping for this long. 

"You would be surprised," Elrond told them when they questioned him about it. "Legolas has been through an awful lot of pain and distress. His body needs to recover, and so he will need to sleep for quite a long time. He should wake up in the next day or so." 

So, they kept up their routine of staying with him, increasing the amount of time to three hours each. Even though he had hardly spoken to Legolas, Haldir felt as if he was bonding with him already. He felt a great sadness overcome him when he saw the state the young Prince was in, and even more so when he heard of everything that had happened to him, and if there was more besides…he did not know how Legolas had stood for it all. He was clearly a very strong character, but had been weakened dramatically over the past few weeks. Haldir would make sure he recovered fully, and would stay by his side as long as he was needed there. 

It was during the change of watch between Elrohir and Haldir that Legolas began to show signs of waking. The two Elves watched with baited breath as he stirred, his eyes flickering a little. 

"Fetch your father," Haldir told Elrohir. He nodded and ran to get Elrond. 

Haldir swept over to Legolas' side and sub-consciously took his hand. At first, he had been as cold as ice, but had been slowly getting warmer over the past few days. Haldir gripped it affectionately. 

"Legolas, echuivo. Saes Legolas, edro-líncín hends an nin. Echuivo Legolas. (Legolas, wake up. Please Legolas, open your eyes for me. Wake up Legolas.)" 

Legolas stirred again, hearing a voice calling his name from somewhere far away. He could feel a warm hand encircling his, and he squeezed it in question. 

He got a squeeze in return, and slowly opened his eyes. 

There was a light-haired Elf sat beside him, and for a brief moment, panic seized him as he thought it was Astalder. But another look told him it wasn't. 

The hair was much lighter, the eyes greyer. The face friendlier, the expression warmer. The smile more welcoming…

Legolas smiled thinly back, opening his eyes a fraction further. 

Haldir smiled down at him again. "Thanks for joining us again Legolas." 

"Mmm." It was all the Elf-Prince could manage to mumble at that point. 

Just then, Elrohir arrived back with Elrond and Elladan on his tail. Haldir moved aside for Elrond to get to the Prince, but once again, he did not break eye contact with Legolas. 

Legolas was sure he recognised the Elf that had awoken him. He had definitely seen him somewhere before. He just couldn't think where. 

"Legolas," he heard Elrond say. He turned his gaze to him. 

"How well can you hear me?" 

"Loud and clear," he whispered in answer. 

The twins and Haldir breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Legolas was going to make a good recovery. 

Elrond smiled, and proceeded to check Legolas' outer wounds. "These are healing well," he observed. "How do you feel inside?" 

"Bruised." 

"You're bound to. Don't worry, in a few days, you will feel much better." 

Legolas smiled. But it quickly faded. "Where is Astalder?" 

Elrond frowned. "We don't know Legolas. He has not been seen since the incident. Why?" 

"I want to strangle him personally." 

The twins then proceeded to jump around the room happily, cheering. Legolas grinned at them. 

"He's finally seen sense!" Elladan yelled.  

"At long last!" Elrohir added. They embraced each other, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks. 

"Calm down you two for goodness sakes. Legolas needs to rest. Having you jumping around his room like a pair of maniacs won't help." They immediately stopped at the stern tone in their fathers' voice. 

"Thank you. Now Legolas, you just get some more rest, and I'll shall return in a couple of hours." 

Legolas nodded. "Thank you my Lord." 

Elrond smiled. "No problem Legolas." He gave his sons one last glance, then returned to his study. 

The three went back to Legolas' side. "We were so worried," Elrohir whispered, taking his friends' hand.  

"We really thought we had lost you this time," Elladan added. 

"You'll never get rid of me, sorry." 

"That's the whole point you idiot! We want you to stay!" Elrohir chided. 

Legolas just grinned again, then looked at Haldir. "Who are you?" he asked softly. 

"I am Haldir, my Lord," he replied, tilting his head towards him. 

"Marchwarden of Lothlórien?" 

"Aye, that is me." 

"It is an honour to meet you." 

"As it is you my Lord." Legolas blushed slightly. He hated the term 'my Lord'. It sounded so formal and boring. 

"Please, just call me Legolas," he insisted, smiling. 

"Very well. Legolas it is." 

"Have I seen you before?" 

Haldir looked at the other two before answering. "Briefly. I found you a few days ago, just after…" 

"I was attacked?" 

"Yes." 

Legolas smiled. "I thought I recognised you. You took care of me." 

"I only put a blanket over you to keep you warm." 

"So? You still helped a great deal. Hannon lle." 

Haldir smiled. "If you say so."  

Legolas yawned. "Get some sleep," Elladan told him firmly. "You're still weak." 

Legolas scowled, but did not reply. He relaxed, and eventually drifted into a light sleep. 

"He likes you," Elrohir told Haldir. 

"Does he?" 

"Yes, you can see it in his eyes. When he looks at you, they sparkle. That's always a good sign. And he smiles when he talks to you. You're going to get on well." 

"That's good." Haldir smiled down at the sleeping Prince. "He looks so peaceful now, as if he has forgotten everything that has happened to him. Don't you think so?" The other two looked at their sleeping friend, and Haldir was right. Legolas looked completely at peace, as if he had no troubles at all. 

"He is healing much faster than we thought he would," Elladan said. "It normally takes much longer for a ravaged Elf to regain that much strength. He was talking plentifully. It's a good sign. He will eventually heal completely I hope." 

"With you two by his side, I am sure he will," Haldir told them, smiling. 

"And you," Elrohir answered, smiling back. "You will stay for quite a while, won't you?" 

"Of course I will. I will stay for as long as he needs me. but I will have to return to Lothlórien eventually. I have an important role there." 

"We know that, and we are very grateful to you for coming. But we didn't know who else to turn to," Elladan replied. 

"Fair enough. How long since he saw his family?" 

"Over a century. Astalder cut off all his letters home, and wouldn't let him travel back to Mirkwood. That's how much power he had over Legolas."  

Haldirs' eyes narrowed. "Its disgusting, it really is. I hate it when I see people hurt like this. It's not right." 

"It's immoral," Elrohir agreed, still holding Legolas' hand. "But he's safe now. We have achieved what we set out to do. Now there's just the long road of recovery and recuperation." 

"Not quite," Elladan reminded him. "There's still Astalder to deal with." 

"Once we find him, Legolas will press charges, and he won't be seen ever again inside the borders of Imladris," Elrohir assured him. "Adar will make sure of that, not forgetting our dear King Thranduil of course, who is very protective of all his children." 

They laughed. "He will most likely throttle Astalder on the spot," Elladan pondered aloud. 

"I wouldn't blame him personally," Haldir agreed. "I'd probably give him a hand. It's no less than that brute deserves." 

"There's going to be rather a long queue for asphyxiating Astalder then,?" Elrohir asked. "Me, you two, Legolas, King Thranduil, Legolas' brother and sisters, Adar, Astalders' dear brother Glorfindel, Arwen…" 

"The list is endless," Elladan concluded. They all laughed again. 

"What body part would you like to mutilate then?" Elrohir asked Haldir. 

"I'm having his head!" Elladan butted in. 

"I'll have his legs then," Haldir said. "You can twist legs into all sorts of nice positions when you try." 

They then progressed onto which parts of Astalders' anatomy they would each like to disfigure as best they could.  

****

"What am I going to do now?" 

"Whatever you wish Legolas." 

"But everything is so messed up. I don't even know what day it is; my memory has deserted me. I feel numb, weak, and helpless. I don't know what to do, what to say, or where to go. Everything's just a blur." 

"Don't worry yourself too much Legolas, it won't help your recovery. You must relax, and let your mind forget." 

"But I cannot forget! How am I meant to forget about everything he has ever done to me? How can I just…move on, leave it all behind me? How can I do that so easily Haldir?" 

The Marchwardens' expression softened. "I know it is hard Legolas, but you must believe me when I say this. I have seen this kind of thing before, lovers being abused, but never this bad. What has happened to you over these past years is unforgivable. You will never fully move on, totally forget what he has done to you, but you will eventually get over it in a sense. Your body will learn to improve, mend itself. You will recover, I promise." He took the Princes' hand in his own, noting how thin Legolas felt beneath his touch. 

"I really don't understand you Haldir," Legolas smiled at him, gripping the Elf's hand weakly. "You say you have seen this before, yet you don't seem affected by it." 

"Of course I am. I have seen my kin, other Elves, beaten and raped. I have lived on this Earth long enough, believe me. It has caused me to put up walls, barriers against love. I am frightened to love, and be loved in return. I have seen what love can do to a person. It can either give them great joy and happiness, or fill their lives with sorrow, tear away at their heart and soul. It can destroy a person Legolas."  

"Is that what was happening to me?" Legolas asked, fear shining clearly in the deep blue depths of his eyes. "Was my heart being torn, my soul being ripped from me?" 

Haldir sighed. "It is hard to tell, but I believe it was. You were so in love with him that you could not see that all he was doing was bad. You thought he loved you, and you had every right to think that. Perhaps he did at first, I don't know, but maybe that's all he ever wanted you for. Power. He had a great sense of dominance over you, and it had spiralled out of control. He was using you for his own pleasure. Any love that had been between you was long gone." 

Legolas looked down at his other hand that lay upon the bed-sheets. He felt tears well up behind his closed eyelids. So many people had warned him, told him what Astalder was really like, but he had ignored their counsel. He was paying for it now. He had almost paid for it with his life. 

Haldir saw the look of defeat on Legolas' face, and felt his own heart break in two for the young Prince. He knew not how to comfort a broken-hearted Elf, not properly, and he feared to touch Legolas, in case he rejected him. He just squeezed Legolas' hand, and slid a little closer to the bed on his chair. 

Legolas looked back at him, the tears now falling. "Hold me Haldir," he begged in an undertone. "Please? I need someone to…hold me, but not in the way that Astalder used to. I need a friend."   

That was Haldirs' breaking point. He slid up onto the bed beside Legolas, and held the Prince in a strong embrace as he cried onto his shoulder. His arms fitted easily around Legolas' slender frame, and he could feel his ribs through his nightshirt. Legolas had lost an incredible amount of weight, and he needed to put it back on. 

He whispered soothing words in the Princes' ear, trying desperately to help him find solace in his arms. He could feel his own tears forming, and chided himself for being so emotional at a time like this. Legolas needed him to be strong, and here he was, almost crying! 

Legolas gripped the back of his tunic like a child clinging to its mother. His hair had been cut shorter, as the blood had dried and was impossible to wash out. He hated having it so short, and as he cried onto Haldirs' shoulder, the older Elf fingered it in his hands. It was soft and feathery now, like it should always be. It had no braids, and curtained Legolas' face as he leant against Haldir for support. //A golden wave of silk// Haldir thought. 

Soon, Legolas pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Hannon lle Haldir. Im baur tó. (Thank you Haldir. I needed that.)"        

"Ista-im. (I know)." He cupped Legolas' cheek gently in his hand. "Get some sleep. You need it." 

Legolas nodded and lay down, but before Haldir stood up, he grabbed his arm. "I meant it. Thank you Haldir. You're being so kind to me, yet I hardly know you." 

Haldir just smiled and laid Legolas' hand back down on the bed. "Sleep, Legolas. I will see you later." 

Legolas nodded, and fell into a restful slumber. 

Haldir sat back in his chair and watched the sleeping Prince. There were obvious tearstains on Legolas' cheeks, but they would soon fade. Along with all the other bruises and marks from his various beatings. Everything would fade, and one day, there would be no evidence of such a horrible incident ever happening. One day, Legolas would be free of the pain, the sorrow. His bonds would be cut loose, and he would no longer be bound to the fate that had succumbed him over the past century. He would no longer be the quiet, misguided Prince miles away from home. He would be Legolas; Prince of Mirkwood, a strong and capable warrior, able to withstand whatever life threw at him. 

Haldir smiled at his thoughts. He was right, he knew he was. Legolas would recover, and return home. He would be reunited with his family, and would soon forget all about Astalder, and everything that had happened in Rivendell. Haldir felt proud that he was being a part of his recovery. He would help him get better, and would even take him home personally.    

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter coming very soon, as long as I get plenty of reviews of course! Heehee… ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	6. Feelings Unmasked

Okey dokey people, here's chapter 6! 

Loads of reviews, (again). I love you guys! ^_^ 

Just one chapter after this one! Wow…

I have now run out of things to say… 

Oh yeah! 

Has anyone heard of Travis? You must have. "Why does it always rain on me…?" Yeah? I saw them live last night! They were well good. and their support band was great. Keane, they're called. They've got a song in the charts called 'Somewhere Only We Know.' Its really good, and I think they're gonna do well. My mum and me had free tickets! It was better than homework anyway! ^_^ 

I'll shut up now…

_~Lainfaer~ _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas4Me – Oh, he might be found…one day. And if he is…heehee, I can't wait till his punishment! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^  

seeing-spots – Ripping your heart out? Ow…

Nice word that – poignantly. And it's excellent? Thank you very much! Thanks for reviewing too! ^_^ 

Starlit Hope – I love the name Leggy! It's sweet! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Miriellar – I love them too! Thank you so much for saying this is one of the best you've read. I have read many myself (and thus was inspired to write my own) but I've never thought it was as good as the ones I have read. Have you been on libraryofmoria.com? They have loads of Legolas/Haldir fics on there. It's a great site. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

The Nameless Elf – He has to be strong. He doesn't seem the totally wimpy type to me. I hate stories where Haldir is a meanie too. He's too sweet to be horrible! Thy might get it on, they might not. Read on and you'll fin out! Thank for reviewing. ^_^ 

The Marauders Dragon -  Yeah, he's gonna be happy! I'm at the front of that queue by the way! I always have to have a bit of humour and sweetness in my stories, else they tend to get boring, don't you agree? Yes, a few too many he/she's I think! But I love Keep Breathing! It's such a cool story! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Kasmi Kassim – Legolas/Haldir stories are the best I reckon! Go on libraryofmoria.com if you haven't already. There are _loads _on there, and I am not joking! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Toby7 – Love me forever? Thank you very much! I like being loved! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Yes, a sequel is in the making! He probably will get what's coming to him, if they ever find him…

Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ 

Elerrina – There is a sequel, promise! But…I haven't got a name for it yet! Oops! Yeah, Leggy is going to be fine…now! Astalder is a mean git and deserves every punishment available. (In my opinion anyway!) Thanks for reviewing, as you always do!

angel form hell – Did you mean angel _from _hell by any chance? Of course I will continue! (As long as I get enough reviews again!) Glad you're liking it and thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 6: Feelings Unmasked. _

He loved the Elf-Prince. 

There was no hiding from that. 

But he could not announce his love. 

For Legolas' sake.

But it was hurting him so much. 

Not being able to voice his true feelings. 

Perhaps he should have no more to do with the healing of Legolas' wounds. 

Maybe he should leave. 

But he couldn't abandon him, 

Not now. 

Not after everything Legolas had been through. 

He needed a friend. 

And that was what he was here for. 

To be a friend to one who needed him.

He could wait. 

He hoped. 

****

Haldir grimaced as he felt Legolas' forehead. He was coming out in a fever, which was not a good sign. It had been two weeks since his brutal attack, and only now was he starting to become ill again. Also, Astalder had still not been found.  

He had been doing so well. He was much more alert, and able to stay awake for longer periods of time. But then the fever had struck, and no one knew why, or where it had come from. Legolas was not ill; he had no poison in his body…why then, did he have a fever? 

Haldir bathed the perspired forehead with the damp cloth he had been using for the past hour or so. Legolas' shirt was open, revealing his bare chest. He had no sheets covering him, as he was far too hot. A few bruises still lingered on the peach-like skin, refusing to disappear completely just yet.

Haldir brushed the cloth down Legolas' neck, over his chest. A slight rash was appearing over his collarbones, a heat rash. Haldir bathed it as gently as he could. 

Legolas looked with hazy eyes at the Marchwarden taking care of him yet again. Haldir caught his gaze, and smiled affectionately. Legolas had come to love that smile. It warmed him when he was cold, and lightened his spirits whenever he was down. If he ever felt low, he just needed to think of Haldirs' smile, and he would feel much better again. 

He managed a weak smile back, and opened his mouth to try and say something. But the words would not come. They stuck in his throat, and he quickly gave up trying. 

"You are trying to speak Legolas?" Haldir guessed. 

Legolas nodded weakly. The fever was really getting to him, and he was not only sick to death of it, but it aggravated him. He wanted to say so much to Haldir and the twins, about how he felt, what parts of his body felt as if they were boiling, which parts felt ice cold. He wanted to tell them what dreams he was having, and about the nightmares haunting his sleep. He tried again to speak. 

"Hal…dir," he finally managed to stutter. 

Haldir grinned at the sound. "Yes Legolas?" 

Legolas grinned back. "I don't…deserve…your friendship." 

"Of course you do Legolas!" Haldir exclaimed, placing the cloth in the bowl and taking the Princes' hand. "If anyone does deserve it, it is you. Do you think of me as a friend?" 

Legolas nodded, trying to save his energy. 

"Then I am honoured indeed. To be worthy of the Prince of Mirkwood's friendship is a great privilege. I have always admired you Legolas, even though I had only heard stories. When I met you, I never believed that there could be anyone on this Earth so kind and… delightful as you." He added this last word hesitantly, hoping Legolas would not get the wrong end of the stick. 

Legolas, to his relief, smiled warmly. "I think…the same of you…Haldir. You have been a…true friend to me…and I shall never…forget it…I promise." 

"Shh, rest now melonin. Do not go exhausting yourself too soon." 

Legolas smiled and shut his eyes, allowing Haldir to continue bathing his raging fever with the cool cloth. 

Haldir took a deep breath. He had so nearly let it slip. He had nearly let his love become known. He went over his thoughts from earlier. It was hurting him, to keep quiet for so long. It had only been two weeks, yet he had completely fallen for the Prince. How had it happened? Why had it happened? Was it just sorrow? Did he just feel sorry for Legolas because of the terrible ordeal he had suffered? Or was it really true love? 

All these questions raced around the Marchwardens' head, making it pound somewhat. He felt as if he needed the cool cloth himself. He felt himself become hot, and so undid his cloak, placing over the back of his chair. He also unclasped the top clip of his tunic, revealing a bit more neck than usual. 

Legolas opened one eye a fraction, as Haldir was preoccupied with his cloak and tunic. He grinned to himself. He knew that Haldir was hiding something from him, and that it involved him somehow. He really wanted to know what was going inside that Elf's head. He watched as Haldirs' tunic fell open a little, exposing the ivory skin beneath. He opened his eyes fully, and waited till Haldir looked back at him. Then he smiled. 

"I can't sleep." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm still…too hot." 

"Just try." 

"I am trying." 

Haldir scowled, but it was a friendly scowl. "Legolas, you really must rest a bit more. Your body needs sleep to recover fully." 

"Stuff that." Legolas tried to sit up, but Haldir stopped him. "Legolas, you are still hurt inside." 

"But I hate lying… on my back!" 

"Your voice has improved." Legolas blinked. His throat did feel a lot clearer. 

"Just help me into a sitting…position, please? I'll be much more…comfortable that way." 

Haldir sighed, but gently eased the Prince up against the pillows. Legolas hissed a couple of times in pain, but carried on regardless. He wanted to see out through his window, and be at eye level with Haldir. 

"That's better," he breathed when he decided he was high enough. Haldir raised an elegant eyebrow. "If you complain of being in pain later, I'm not taking the blame. It was totally your decision to sit up." 

"I know, I know. I promise I will take…all the blame. But I won't be in pain, because…I am stronger than that." 

"Don't overestimate your strength Legolas. You may feel stronger, but your body still has a long way to go." 

"If you say so Haldir." He leant back against the pillows, sighing blissfully. "At lest I can see… outside now. And I don't feel so small talking to you. I hate talking to people when I'm …lying down. It makes me feel as small as a Hobbit." 

Haldir laughed. The Prince was slowly getting his dry sense of humour back. The twins had warned him of this earlier. He could take peoples' words, and twist them into something really comical. He was well known for it in Mirkwood. 

"Haldir?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why did you come to help me, when…the twins wrote to you?" 

"I felt it was my duty." 

Legolas turned his head to look at the Elf beside him. He was looking out of the window, a thoughtful expression on his fair face. The sun streamed in, bathing his face in light. His hair looked silver, as did his skin. He felt Legolas looking at him, and faced him. Legolas smiled. Haldir was incredibly handsome…

//Hang on, what on Earth am I thinking? I am just recovering from the most terrible relationship ever, and I am thinking one of my healers is attractive? What is wrong with me?//

"Yes Legolas?" Haldir asked, shaking him out of his reverie. 

Legolas shook his head, golden tresses flying across his head. "Nothing Haldir. Is your hair actually silver? Or is it just the light?" 

"Bit of both. It does depend on what light I am in, so you can never really tell. In Lothlórien, it also looks silver." 

"Tell me some tales of your home." 

Haldir shook his head, his silver strands catching the afternoon sunlight. "I would rather hear tales of Mirkwood. Everyone already knows about Lothlórien." 

"There isn't much to tell. Just that it is full of spiders and Orcs. The Elves kill the spiders and the Orcs, and sometimes, it's the other way around. They kill us. But only if we aren't careful enough. The trees are very big and very dark. But the palace is nice." 

Haldir laughed. Yes, Legolas was getting his sense of humour back. 

"I know the palace is nice." 

"You have seen it?" 

"Only once. My brother Orophin and I were messengers to your father from Lady Galadriel. We didn't even see you, or your siblings. We stayed no more than two days." 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I never knew that." 

Haldir reached across and felt his forehead. "You have cooled down quite a bit, but just in case…" He patted the cloth on Legolas' skin once again. 

Legolas swatted his hand away. "Stop fussing Haldir, I am perfectly ok." 

But Haldir carried on, and didn't stop until Legolas grabbed hold of his arm and was literally glaring at him. He just smiled triumphantly back. "You've got water running all down your face now." 

"Wipe it off then." 

"Certainly my Lord."

Haldir had his arm released and softly wiped away the trails of water making their way down the porcelain cheeks. He felt Legolas watching his every move, his eyes seeming to bore into his soul. He lifted his grey eyes to meet Legolas' startlingly clear blue ones. He shuddered slightly under his intense gaze, and put the cloth back in the bowl. Legolas certainly seemed to have recovered over the past half-hour. 

As he had his back turned, he felt Legolas' fingers brush through his hair, playing with it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. What was the Prince doing? 

He took Legolas' hand and faced him again. Legolas was looking with an soft expression, his eyes glittering. A small smile played upon his lips, and he brought the other hand over to caress Haldirs' cheek. His skin felt like velvet, his hair like silk. He began to wonder what his lips would feel like against his. There was only one way to find out. 

He leant forward, but Haldir stopped him. Instead, he sat next to Legolas, and their lips met in a brief kiss, a feathery touch. Their hands entwined, and Legolas still caressed Haldirs' cheek with his free one. His fingers traced the outline of Haldirs' finely sculptured jaw, slowly travelling down over his neck, coming to rest on his shoulder. 

They parted, and Haldir gave him a puzzled look. "Legolas, I don't understand…" 

"Shh." Legolas silenced him with a finger over his lips. "Neither do I, but that doesn't matter." He rested his forehead against Haldirs', welcoming the coolness of his skin. 

They kissed again, this time with a little more passion. "But surely you do not want this?" Haldir asked when they parted again. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, so soon after the attack and everything. Surely, you cannot stand the touch of another?" 

"I know I can trust you. I can trust you, can't I?" 

"Of course you can." 

"Well then." 

"Legolas, I am here to help you, not…" 

"Not what? Fall in love?" 

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt you Legolas; I don't want to see you get hurt again. That is why we cannot do this." 

"But why would you ever hurt me?" 

"I live in Lothlórien, you live in Mirkwood. That is precisely the reason we cannot be together. Think of what the twins would say...think of your father! He won't let you fall in love with someone from outside Mirkwood again will he? Especially not another male." 

"I don't care what the twins say, I don't care what Adar will say. Haldir, I admit it, I have deep feelings for you, deeper than friendship. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I am willing to take any risks necessary." 

"Well I am afraid I am not. I have much deeper feelings than just friendship for you, you know that. Just…not yet. You are still recovering, and this will not aid it." 

Legolas sighed. "Very well. But I refuse to keep my true feelings hidden. If I do love you, which I am not yet admitting to, then I will tell you, where and when I wish." 

"Fair enough," Haldir replied, sitting back on his seat. "If that is what you truly want, then so be it. But I will soon be returning to Lothlórien; my post as Marchwarden bids me to go back." 

"How much longer will you be staying here for then?"   
"Two weeks maximum. I cannot abandon my duty for longer than that."  

"Very well," Legolas agreed, nodding. "I perfectly understand that." 

Haldir smiled softly at him. "Legolas, I also want you to understand this. Maybe one day, when you have completely recovered, and are fit and well again, you may be able to come to Lothlórien. There, we will see what happens." 

Legolas smiled widely. "I would love that. I have always wanted to visit Lothlórien. Thank you Haldir." 

"No problem."  

They talked for a little while longer, then Haldir insisted that Legolas get some sleep. He reluctantly agreed, and let Haldir help him lie back down. 

Haldir gazed at the Prince as he slept. He was so beautiful, and to know that he had certain feelings for him…it was unbelievable. It may just be aftershocks of his numerous attacks. He may just want someone to really care for him, really love him properly, and Haldir was the perfect choice. He would just have to wait and see. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, they have admitted their feelings! Yay! 

But, hang on…

Only one chapter left…

Ooh… O_o 

Watch this space for the next update. (If I get enough reviews of course.) ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	7. Partings

*Trumpets sound…* 

LAST CHAPTER! TA DA! 

Nice lot of reviews again. Excellent… 

I am doing really well on the sequel to this by the way, but I need a name! Does anyone out there have any ideas? All suggestions are welcome. I need help! (But not in that way! I don't think…) 

This is very much the concluding chapter of this story (duh!), but I quite like it. Rounds it up nicely. I promise I am not bragging! ^_^

Just a random question here – who reckons they had pianos in Middle-Earth? They have flutes and lyres, but did they have pianos do you reckon? Can you please tell me in a review. Cheers. ^_^

Thanks for all my lovely reviews and replies are below. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

eruinihil – Legolas/Haldir stories rule! I don't like stories where they make Haldir arrogant though. They're not very nice. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

laegoleaf – Sweet? Yeah, I like sweet! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Legolas4me – Definitely! They are the best slash couple around I say! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^  

Angel From Hell - *Big ass smile too!* Yep, last one coming up! But there is a sequel…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Kept-Secret – Of course they love each other! Who couldn't love Legolas or Haldir? I think they're the best couple around! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^ 

Haldir's Heart and Soul – I still love your name! SWEET!!! Yeah, I like that…

Thanks for reviewing too! ^_^

Miriellar – Libraryofmoria is the best! So is ff.net as well of course! They make the perfect couple. Well, I certainly think so… 

Thanks for reviewing, and the sequel will be along very soon. ^_^ 

Starlit Hope - *Hands Starlit Hope a tissue for watery eyes* He will get better…

The name Leggy rules. Anyone who disses it will pay. Severely. 

Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

seeing-spots – Who couldn't fall for Haldir? I have to admit – I didn't think slashes were good either. But then I read one, and found it was actually ok. So I decided to have a go. Thanks for your lovely comments in your e-mail. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 7: Partings._

"Astalder, I find you guilty of numerous counts of rape, grievous bodily harm, and violent behaviour towards another. You are forthwith banished from the lands of Imladris, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien. You will wander the lands alone. If you are found within a ten-mile radius of any of these three kingdoms, you are to be shot without pity. Also, you are not to leave these shores for Valinor until a millennium has come and gone. Do you understand the charges made against you, and the sentences issued as punishment for them?" 

"Yes my Lord." 

"Good. Take him away. Cast him out of Imladris, and watch until he is gone." Three guards took the chained Astalder, and pulled him not too gently out of the courtroom.  

As he was led away, the crowd booed and shouted at him. He lowered his head in shame. The people were on their feet by now, shaking their fists, and making rather rude gestures at him. 

Elrond sighed and got to his feet. "Silence!" he called over the uproar. 

The crowd settled and sat back down, though many were still murmuring. 

"Now I have a message for you, my people," he said gravely. "Astalder has done a great wrong, but that does not mean he is to be chased, and hunted down. Any person, be it male or female, that hurts him outside the ten-mile radius border, will have me to deal with. Is that understood, people of Imladris?" 

"Yes my Lord," came the answer from every person in the room in unison. 

"Good. Now, this hearing is over. Return to your duties." The people stood, bowed to their Lord, then left. 

Once the courtroom was empty, Elrond sank down into his chair, one hand cupping his chin, the elbow leaning heavily on the arm of his chair. It had been a hard hearing. The crowd had been very…enthusiastic, about having Astalder chucked out of Imladris. There were many suggestions made about what should be done with him. Whippings were mentioned, along with beatings, life-long imprisonment, and even banishment from Valinor. But no matter how powerful he was, Elrond could not hold someone back from going to Valinor. He had just held him back a few years. 1000, to be precise. 

He felt these punishments were fair. Even though Legolas had suffered a great deal, Astalder could not be condemned to death. That was only used in the case of murder.    

"Well done," Celebrían whispered to her exhausted husband. She was sat by his side the whole way through. "It was no less than he deserved." 

"I know, but it was still difficult. We had better go and inform our sons and Legolas of the final verdict." They stood and left the courtroom, heading for Legolas' new room. 

Astalder had finally been found, after three weeks of being in hiding. He had been in a cave right on the borders of Imladris, surviving on lembas he had stolen from the kitchens, and water from the river. He had been arrested on the spot and taken before Lord Elrond. The trial had taken place the very next day, and had lasted an entire morning. 

Legolas, the twins, Arwen, and Haldir did not go. Legolas was still too weak, no matter how much he wanted to see justice done, and the other four refused to leave his side. 

They were all sat beside him, talking, when the door opened and the Lord and Lady entered. They were all immediately silent, eyes looking expectantly at Elrond. 

Legolas looked at Elrond with anticipation clear in his face. "My Lord?" he asked quietly. Arwen was sat beside him on the bed, and she took his hand, squeezing it tightly to give him some form of comfort. He squeezed it back. 

"Legolas, the trial is now over, and the punishments have been dealt out." Legolas' heart lifted at the word 'punishments'. 

"He has been banished from Imladris, Mirkwood, and Lothlórien. If he is ever seen within a ten-mile radius of any of those three, he will be shot without any mercy shown to him. He has also been banned from Valinor for the next 1000 years. He has already been chucked out of my Kingdom, and is now wandering the wilds alone." Celebrían watched the Mirkwood Prince carefully, trying to sense his reaction. 

Legolas just nodded. "Thank you my Lord." 

"Legolas, may I have a word with you? Alone?" Celebrían asked. 

"Of course my Lady." He let go of Arwens' hand, and the others left the room, Elrond shutting the door quietly behind him. 

"You do not feel the punishments were harsh enough, do you?" she asked in a soft voice. 

Legolas shrugged. "They will do." 

"Legolas, you must understand. Elrond wanted more than anything to do much more to him, but he is bound by the law. Trust me, Astalder suffered a great deal in that courtroom today. The people of Imladris made sure of that." She smiled a little, and he smiled in return. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed. He looked up at her. 

"He is out there now, wandering, completely and utterly alone. He has no food, no water, no weapons, and no horse. And he now has no friends. I know, that to you, that does not seem severe enough after everything he did to you, all the pain he caused you, but to be held back from going to Valinor for a whole millennium is much harsher than you think. He will have to live with what he did to you forever. I think it is much crueller to let him suffer with that torment, don't you?"  

He nodded, but there were tears shining in his eyes. "I just…I don't know what I want done to him," he whispered. "I feel he should be hurt as I have, but I do not want to be like him, stoop to his level. I understand why Lord Elrond gave out the punishments he did, but I just feel that something else should be done." 

"You should have heard what the crowd were suggesting. They all absolutely despise him Legolas, and they all love you. They were really standing up for you, going against him. Constantly, abuse was being thrown at him, rude gestures made against him. It was incredible they way they turned around when they heard what he had done to you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. I understand that you will never be able to forget this torment, but at least it is all over now." 

He nodded, and then the first tear fell. She sighed and took him into her arms, enveloping him with her motherly tenderness. She could only imagine what he had been through, but it hurt her to the bone. 

He gripped the folds of her dress, sobbing onto her shoulder. For many, many years, she had been a mother to him, ever since his own mother had sailed away over the Sea. She treated him as a son, as did Elrond, and in her arms…that was the place he felt the safest. Nothing could hurt him here; nothing could hurt him ever again.    

She stroked his back comfortingly, whispering soothing words of Elvish. Her other hand brushed softly through his shortened hair, the strands trailing through her fingers like silk ribbons. She could feel how thin he had become, how small and fragile he felt in her arms. She wanted more than anything to just sit there for all eternity, holding him where he was safe, protect him forever and ever. But she new she couldn't. It was just her motherly instincts kicking in. After all, when his wife had left, Thranduil had literally begged her to go and help him for a while. And she had. She had stayed in Mirkwood for a good five years, helping Thranduil get used to being a single parent. Filigon was still very, very young, and she had spent most of her time with the Princess, teaching her everything that a mother should teach her children. 

The other three had been quite grown-up already, but they loved Celebrían as much as their sister did. Neldor had helped the Queen along with Filigon, being the oldest and a girl. The two boys, Legolas, and Thoron helped as much as they could, but had always been a bit confused when it came to children. So Thoron had assisted his father with the leadership of Mirkwood, but Legolas had remained with his younger sister. He felt a huge wave of protectiveness come over him whenever he saw her, and wanted to be a part in her upbringing. So, with his elder sisters and Celebríans' help, had become the closest member of the family to young Filigon. 

Legolas pulled away from Celebrían, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Hannon lle," he whispered. 

"You do not need to thank me Legolas. I am always here if you need someone. Please, you must remember that. If you are ever staying here, and just need someone to talk to, come to me. You know you can trust me." 

"You have been like a mother to me, and I will never be able to repay you for everything," Legolas said softly, smiling at her. 

"I do not want repayment," she assured him, stroking his cheek. "Just one of your lovely smiles every now and then will do for me. Trust me, and treat me as a mother. I will always, always, treat you like a son Legolas, you know that." 

He nodded. "Of course I will." 

She smiled at him. "Good. Now, dry your eyes, and I shall fetch your friends. Feel free to make up more punishments for Astalder. In fact, write them down, and bring them to me. I have a few in mind, but I would like to see what you think." She smiled and stood. 

He grinned at her. "Certainly my Lady. It shall be our pleasure." 

She let the four friends in and they sat round Legolas' bed. As she left, she smiled once more at the Prince and winked, then shut the door, leaving them to it. 

"Are you ok Legolas?" Arwen asked, taking his hand again. 

"Me? I'm fine. Never better in fact. Anyone fancy a ride?" They all laughed, and launched into a conversation about what they would really like to have done to Astalder. 

****

"Thank you for everything Haldir," Legolas whispered, holding the Marchwarden close. 

"It was my pleasure Legolas. And remember, the invitation to Lothlórien is always open to you. You can visit whenever you like." 

"I shall." He smiled at the fair-haired Elf, before bringing him into another tight embrace. 

Haldir smiled to himself as the Prince flung his arms round him once more. He had managed to get out of bed the day before, and was determined to see the Marchwarden off. Now it seemed he was not going to even let him leave Imladris. 

"Come on Legolas, I have to go now. Everyone will be wondering what's keeping me," he said, peeling Legolas' arms from around his neck. 

"I know. I'm just going to miss you." 

"And I you." He bowed his head to the Prince. "Namárie Legolas." 

"Namárie Haldir. But not forever." 

"Of course not." 

Legolas smiled and gave Haldir a soft kiss on the cheek. Haldir returned it. For a few silent moments, they stood, foreheads resting against the other. 

"Legolas…" Haldir murmured, pulling reluctantly away. 

Legolas just nodded. "Go Haldir. Your people need you." 

Haldir smiled and turned. As he walked down the steps towards the main courtyard, he looked over his shoulder. Legolas stood at the top, watching him leave. He was dressed all in silver, and his hair cascaded down over his shoulders like a golden wave. His eyes glittered in the sunlight, and his smile was evident. 

"Go…" came his whisper on the wind. 

Haldir nodded and carried on. 

He didn't look back.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Good enough chapter for you? It had better have been! 

The sequel will be coming very soon. Here's the first few lines, just to give you a brief description. 

_Sequel to 'Living a Lie'        _(I NEED A NAME!!!)

_Chapter 1: Farewells and the Fellowship. _

_"And you think I didn't?" _

_"I'm just saying! I really did miss you!" _

_"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off." Legolas took his sister into a giant embrace. "I love you Filigon." _

_She sniffed into his tunic. "And I you." _

_He rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm home now." _

_"Never leave me like that again." _

_"I won't. I promise." _

_****_

_"Just be careful." _

_"Don't worry Adar, I will be perfectly fine." _

_"Are you sure? I can quite easily send someone else. Thoron will be more than willing to go." _

_"No, I need to face my past. Going back will help. Thoron can come with me though. I'll need him." _

_Thranduil sighed. "As long as you're sure…" _

_"I am Adar." Legolas walked over to stand beside his father at the window, linking his arm through the Kings, and leaning his head on his shoulder. "Plus I really want to see the twins again." _

_Thranduil laughed. "Well if you are completely 100% certain, then you may go." _

_"Hannon lle."_

_"I just don't want you getting hurt again." _

_"He isn't there any more. He can't hurt me." _

_"I know." _

Legolas smiled and kissed his father on the cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise. No one is ever going to get me like that again. You know how strong I've become." 

"True, true. Go and get ready then. Just…don't be gone for too long." 

_"I promise I won't Adar. To get there and back…6 months tops, ok?" _

_"Ok." Legolas smiled again, and hurried off to get ready. _

_//Lots of promises to keep…//  _

Sound good? Well, if you like it, you'll have to give me _loads _of reviews so I will post it! Fair deal I think. AND I NEED NAMES! Please, I am open to all offers and propositions. Ugh…long words… 

_~Lainfaer~ _


End file.
